Sisters
by fourthelement
Summary: Not what you may think . . . Another female Titan deals with a sister in a much, much different way.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

**This is a really odd story. I just randomly came up with it, and I find it a little depressing. I knew I had to write it - it was in the back of my mind since I found out about Terra's background. (Yes, Raiders, this is about Terra. A little.) If you're a Terra hater, I hope this changes your mind a bit. Or maybe it'll make you worse. Oh, well. This explores her human side, and also puts her a little . . . demented.**

**Basically, this is how Terra was brought back from the dead - er, stone. Her stone resurrection. Then something will happen. Yeah.**

* * *

Ana stole Daddy. 

He loved her. He hated me. Ana took my father away from me. I hate her for it. I hate her just as much as Daddy hates me. Ana didn't want my mother as her nurse anymore, so Daddy made us go away, even though Ma thought Daddy loved her.

Love. Hate.

Those words don't mean anything to me any more. I can't feel. No, but that's for another reason . . .

I never could love. Ever. Daddy hates me. Ma hates me because of what I did to my country. Her country. My home.

Not home anymore, I remind myself. I've had lots of different homes. I liked the last two, the Titans Tower and Slade's hangout. Especially Slade's. Slade was kind to me – most of the time. Slade loved me, he did, he did – more than Daddy ever did. More than Ma loved me. Slade wanted me to be good, he wanted me to control that glow, the rock glow that I got from Daddy.

But what he wanted most was for me to be better than everyone. He wanted me to be the best. He helped me to be exactly what I wanted to be.

Better than Anastasia, my half-sister, the legitimate daughter of the Markovian royal family. Better than the girl who took my father's love away from me.

* * *

Beast Boy stared out the window at what lie before him. _It can't be. _A bone-thin blonde girl stood on a street corner, looking confused. She was very, very familiar . . . 

"Terra?" he called. Raven, standing next to him, turned to stare in the same direction. The girl didn't turn. "Terra?"

"It's not her," said Raven gently. "Let it go."

"It is!" he said, frustrated. He ran towards her. Ravven chased him. He grabbed the girl by the shoulder. "Terra, don't you recognize me? It's me, Beast Boy!"

Raven put her hand on BB's shoulder. "I am very sorry," she said apologetically. My friend has mistaken you for a girl he used to know, a superhero called Terra. Her real name was Tara Markov."

The girl looked relieved. Her hair was the same color as Terra's, and her face and body type was much the same. The only difference was her eyes: they were light, almost golden brown. "I know," she said. There was a slight accent in her voice, something Eastern, Russian, perhaps. "I know Tah-rah." She pronounced the name in an odd way. Definitely Russian. "I have know her since we were young. Her mother - ah - _worked_ for my father."

"Oh," said Raven. Beast Boy was trying to wriggle out. "You knew her. I'm very sorry, but she's gone."

The girl sighed. "Yes," she said sadly. "The Russian intelligence told me." She paused. "I'm Anastasia. You are - ah -the Beast Boy and Starfire? Of the Teen Titans?"

"Actually, it's Raven," Beast Boy said.

Anastasia looked embaressed. "Oh. Well, Tara only said that Starfire was very attractive, so I thought . . . well. I knew you must have been Beast Boy. Tara spoke most highly of you."

Beast Boy looked, to put it gently, really pissed.

"So you are Raven," she said softly. "Tara told me . . ."

"Told you," Raven snapped. "Tah-rah, Tah-rah, Tah-rah. How did you know Terra, anyways?"

She looked sad. "Tara was my half-sister."

* * *

It's not fair. 

I'm here, stone, not even able to move, damn it all anyways. I can't stand it. Damn, damn, DAMN!

All I can think about is how I hate Ana. She did this, anyways. I never would have left Markov if it wasn't for her. I wouldn't have had to. She - she destroyed my home. Just made it all tear apart. The stone glow was the Markov royal family's legacy; I couldn't help it that I had it stronger than she did. She had the born-and-bred Palanov mother, the Palanovs who were famous for their control. So what if she controlled it better? I was the one with the power. Why didn't Daddy love me?

That's all I ever wanted, after all.

* * *

"So," said Robin. They were in the common room of the Tower. "You're related to Terra." 

"Our father is the same," she admitted. "Our mothers, though, were different. In every sense of the word."

Cyborg piped up. "You two must have gotten your looks from your dad. You look exactly alike."

Anastasia blushed. "Actually, I'm told I look just like my mother." She pulled out a photo. A lovely young woman with straight blonde hair held two girls in her lap: one with blue eyes, and one with brown. "My father was the king of Markovia. My mother was his wife. Tara's mother . . . was my nurse, and my mother's servant." She was fully red now.

"But - " Beast Boy trailed off.

She continued. "Our mothers were close. That's because they were also related. Tara's mother, Moira, was my mother's sister. She was disowned the month after my mother was married because she was pregnant." Anastasia had grown very quiet.

Raven said what they all knew. "She was pregnant with Terra."

* * *

I can feel her. She's so close. 

Then I realize. Ana can help me. She can free me from this prison. She can get me out. I want to get out.

She can save me.

I don't care about anything anymore. I want a sister. I want someone to understand me. Daddy doesn't matter any more. He can't save me. He doesn't want me.

Ana came to find me, I think. I can hear it in her mind. She wanted me to help ehr, she wanted me. Just me. Not King Bordon's illegitimate child, not Terra the hero. She wants Tara Markov, her half-sister who was never really a sister. I want to make it up to her, tell her it's okay. I will. I call out to her.

* * *

"Ana!" 

Cyborg and Robin leaped up from the couch. The cry had come from Anastasia's mouth. "What the hell . . ."

Anastasia was stiff. "It's Tara," she mumbled, almost to herself. "I can hear her. She wants me to help." She shuddered. "Ana! Get me out of here! I don't give a damn about it anymore. Just get me out! I want to hear Beast Boy's jokes, I want to hear Robin bossing people around, I want Star's pudding and Cyborg's car talk. Get me out! Out, damn you!" Sobs escaped her. "Even more important, I want to finally be friends with Raven! Now get me out!"

The Titans stared at her. Then, as if someone had thrown a switch, they launched into action. Cyborg grabbed Ana. "Everyone to the T-car!" he yelled. To Robin, he said, "You know what, to HELL WITH YOU! You can just take a break from leading until you learn how." He rushed off.

They got to the statue in record time. Yes, Beqast Boy actually timed it: one minute, fourteen point nine-oh-five seconds.

Ana's eyes began to glow. She reached out, touching the statue that was Terra. "Markov non cruuten na carra Tara."

Blinding yellow light filled the cavern. The titans shadded their eyes as a yell sliced through the air. It eventually dimmed. Raven let down the magical barrier she had constructed, and they surveyed the scene before them.

A girl in a tattered t-shirt and shorts blinked. She flexed her hands and arms. "Ana?" she whispered.

Her sister said something in Markovian. Terra slowly stepped down from the platform she stood upon. "I - I'm sorry," she said. Then, she enveloped her sister in a huge hug. "Thank you."

* * *

**Ooh. That was oddly satisfying. Ha. I'd write more, but it's late, and I need to post this. Really.**

**There will be more - I have a rather huge plot for this story. And there's going to be lots of Terra/Beast Boy scenes. Not romantic, but it's there. There actually will be lots of romance, too, especially my favorite BB/Rae pair. Nothing much concerning Robin or Star, this isn't much about them. It's about Terra, Ana, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. Mostly how Terra and Beast Boy treat each other.**

**This should be interesting. Terra's back. Let the drama begin.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing. At all. In this story, that is. I do own socks . . . but those aren't in this story, so I'll ignore that for a while, okay?**

**A/n: Yeah. Okay. Um. This took me a good amount of time to write, and it's actually pretty short. Only three pages on Word before adding author's notes, but that's okay. Anyways. I'm going to answer reviews now . . .**

**Sonic1: Yeah. Families . . .**

**Magpie's Lament: Ah. Yeah. Terra. Eww. This was fun to write because she's really out of character, so yeah. And a decent amount of BB/Rae.**

**RaidersruleXI: YES HE IS! ROBIN can't lead! Seriously. And Imust finish this . . .**

**Queen-of-Azarath: Ooh, thanks a lot! I can't, not until April, because Sisters is a rush job. It willhave BB/Rae in it, just not with them making out or anything. Just subtle stuff. And there'll be a bit of Terra bashing next chap, just in case . . . **

**shadowedstar213: Thanks . . . I know I curse a lot. That's really spooky . . . I'm sorry to say I'm kind of a Terra basher. I'm trying to break the habit!**

**On with the plot!

* * *

**

They did this.

It's their fault that my sister – my _sister_ – was a rock. Stone. Making a mockery of what our family was, how great we were.

I hate them.

If they hadn't hurt her – If they had been kinder – If they would have paid attention to her needs. Bu they didn't. They just treated her like dirt. They drove her to insanity, and she saved them. But she sacrificed herself for them, and they never realized how important that sacrifice was. Allowing her powers to take her over so that she became what she controlled? That was a sacrifice she made that they weren't worth.

I, Anastasia Moira Markov, will destroy the Teen Titans if it is the last thing I ever do.

* * *

"Oh, Tara, I'm sorry," Ana said. "I swear no one will hurt you, ever. Not again." 

The two girls started to talk very quickly to each other. The others just stood there, feeling quite awkward. "Uh, should we _do_ something?" Cyborg asked BB.

"No-o," said Beast Boy slowly. "We'll just – wait."

Indeed, a few minutes later, they were coming over to the Titans' spot. "Guys," said Terra excitedly, "This is my sister!"

"Half-sister," Ana corrected in her oddly accented voice.

Terra waved it away as though it weren't important. "Anyways, guys, she's just like me!" This did not seem to comfort Raven, Beast Boy, or Cyborg. "She controls rocks, too, it's something we got from our dad."

Robin looked very interested. "So – any chance she'll join the team?"

Cyborg promptly whacked him across the back of the head. "I told you, _I'm_ callin' the shots now, Hair-Gel-Head," he told the basically whimpering boy. "You don't have the respect needed to lead this team. So, _Ana_," he commented, "Have you been in the States long?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, no," she said. "I have only just learned English. This is very new to me. I've only been here for a short while."

He looked wary. "Are you planning on staying as part of the Teen Titans?"

"I . . . suppose so," she replied. "If Tara wishes to remain, then I will stay with her always."

Terra gave her sister another tight squeeze. "See, Ana," she said. "You'll love it here."

* * *

That training never prepared me for this. 

No. Why didn't they cover this? They said they'd cover everything! They _lied_. Come on! This is important! I deserve to know this! My _sister_ deserves the training! Those stupid American freaks! I should have just gone to Russia or Italy instead. They are thorough there, especially Italy.

I still hate them! Tara wants me to stay. This gives me the perfect opportunity – but, but my plan. It's ruined. I cannot study with that teacher – or those others.

But . . .

This is for Tara. We will have our revenge.

* * *

The blonde girl shifted, thinking. "Sure," she said uncertainly. "I . . . guess so." Raven stared at her, as though unable to believe her eyes. 

Robin smiled. "Great! We can put you in Terra's . . . room . . ." He trailed off. Cy shot him a rather evil, commanding look. He gulped and gave the new leader an inquiring glance and received an approving one in return. "Terra, is it okay to have you and your sister in the same room?"

"Of course!" Terra gushed. It was rather sickening. "She's my sister! She has to stay with me! Duh!" She perkily hugged Ana. Raven looked ready to barf. (**Coincidentally, so does fourthelement.**)

The Titans were making their way back to the Tower. Once there, Robin, Cyborg, Ana, Terra, and Starfire went up to the spare room to get it ready for their new occupants. Raven held Beast Boy back.

"We can't trust her," she told him bluntly.

He gave her a suspicious look, ready to brush it off, but remembered what she thought about Terra. "Why not?"

Raven looked at him, straight in the eye, something she hadn't done before. "Didn't you hear her English? It was like she'd grown up an American."

Beast Boy didn't get it. "So what? Both of us talk like that, you know, with the American accent. You grew up on Azarath, and I lived in Africa."

She gave him the same look. "She was speaking with a Russian accent before." When he still didn't understand, she sighed. "She was faking her accent, Beast Boy. She was lying."


	3. III

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, sorry.**

**A/n: Hello, me again! I finally finally am updating! Yeayity! Anyways, I forgot to mention something very important. This story is in total disregard to season 4. All of that – just didn't happen. Okay?**

**Beh. This is taking a long, long time. Oh well.**

**YES! I have updated! That took FOREVER.**

**Review answers:**

**Gubba-Gubba: Oh, yeah. Love BB/Rae. It is indeed . . .**

**Hekatie: Heh, sorry it took so long, friend, I had a bit of block . . . plus can you say 'Limited computer time'? But anyways, thanks for the review!**

**shadowedstar213: Thanks. I try to make it interesting. I finally FINALLY updated! This is a good thing!**

**Raidersrule76: Yes, evility is in the blood. Maybe they're related to my social studies teacher. And they'll inherit the Book of Evility. There will be NO bashing! However there is some fun stuff for you in this chapter. Don't worry about losing it. You're fine.**

**On with the reading!

* * *

**

My name is Terra. In my fifteen years, I have dealt with more drama than many people who live for one hundred years. I destroyed my country, Markovia, the only home I ever knew. I killed my father, his wife, my half-brother, and the other 90,000 inhabitants of Markovia. I betrayed my only friends I ever had. I hurt the only boy who ever cared about me. I killed under Slade's rule, and I _liked_ it. I died, and came back to life.

Not everything was bad. I made amends with my sister, who is part of the team now. She changed her name to Sierra, to match mine. Now, I'm going to talk to Beast Boy and make everything all right.

And I have no regrets.

* * *

Terra stood outside the door of Beast Boy's room. She hesitated. _Should I?_ She wondered. He had probably moved on . . . She finally forced herself to knock. "Yeah?" came the loud reply.

She cleared her throat. "Um, hi, Beast Boy, it's me, Terra," she said.

There was a loud scrambling sort of noise, and the door slid open to reveal Beast Boy in nothing but a towel, water dripping down his green skin. "Um, I just got out of the shower," he said slowly. "Can I talk in juuust a minute? I kinda want to put on some clothes."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course," she said, turning red. He closed the door, and she waited for a couple of minutes. Then the door came open again and Beast Boy motioned her inside.

They sat side-by-side on the bed. Terra was just feeling happy being near him. "So – what did you want to talk about?" Beast Boy was looking at her in a very official way. She was a little distracted by the way that his wet hair was sticking to his head. He was soooooooooo cute . . .

"Um – I – wanted. To talk to you. About. Ummmmmmm – "

He sighed impatiently. "About what?"

She quivered slightly. "About . . . us."

At this point, Beast Boy paled to a rather charming minty green. "What did you say?" he said in a dangerous tone. "There is no 'us,' Terra."

"But," she began. "I thought that – you know – maybe we could start over." Then she remembered something he had said before. While she was a statue, she could hear everything around her. It had gotten tiring after a while, not being able to see the squirrels and rats chattering away on the floor, but Beast Boy had come to talk to her a lot. She actually knew a few things about him. "Please, Beast Boy! Just forget about Raven for a minute!"

This made him very angry. "WHAT?"

Instantly, she regretted it. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy, I didn't mean – "

"How dare you! You don't – you don't even – just shut up, okay?" he yelled. "This isn't your rule anymore, Terra. I'm not totally obsessed with you. You don't know everything about me so don't even try!" She cringed. "You just spent about five months in that rock statue thing, and you come out thinking you know everything! You traitor, you shut up! Stop thinking you know it all, stop thinking that you and I are going to be together, because if you keep acting like a traitorous jerk, then we can't even be friends." He stood up and opened the door. She knew what it meant. She left.

As she stood outside the door, he said, "And leave Raven out of it."

The door slammed in her face.

* * *

I am so sorry.

I thought it would be all right, maybe – just maybe, he would understand, but now I see that I was so wrong.

He never forgave me. He just yelled at me. The worst part is, I deserved every word of what he said. He got it right. I'm a traitor. Maybe I've never belonged to anywhere. Especially not here.

Ana and I should go back home, to Markovia. That's our home. She's the rightful ruler, heir to the Markovian throne and the royal family's fortune. We can rebuild, make Markovia greater than it ever was. We can resurrect the towers, the palace, the entire city.

But . . .

Is Markovia worth rebuilding?

* * *

"Terra."

The voice came from a dark room as she made her way to her room. She half expected to see something freaky. Then she saw who it was and shook her head. "Go away, Raven."

She laughed softly. "I never thought I'd hear that from you." The half-demon teleported herself right in front of Terra. "You have to listen to me."

"What?" She just wanted to push Raven aside. "It's your fault, you know," she babbled. "It's your fault he did that, if it weren't for you that never would have happened."

Before she could say anything else, the other girl raised one hand. "Terra, I know this is probably not a good time, but I need to talk to you about your sister."

Now, she stopped. Swallowing hard she said, "About Sierra?"

"Yeah." Raven took her and guided her into the nearest room. It was very dark. A black-covered bed was at one end, and bookshelves lined the walls. It took a moment for Terra to realize that she was in Raven's room. Raven sat her down on the bed. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "Do you know what languages Ana learned before she left Markovia?"

The question struck wonder in Terra's brain. "Well, she knew Markovian, and Russian, because that was our biggest neighbor," she said slowly. "I think she was learning French and Spanish when Markovia was destroyed."

"But did she learn English?" Raven asked desperately.

The blonde girl thought for a minute. "I don't think so."

"Where was she afterwards?" she said quickly.

Terra shot Raven a warning look. "Why does it matter?" she asked suspiciously. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

She drew back. The empathy had been leaning closer to Terra's face. "I – think I need to get Beast Boy."

After what had just happened? Terra's face was as red as a tomato. Raven, however, didn't seem to notice. She left the room and came back with a very pissed-off-looking Beast Boy in tow. "We have – something to tell you," she said hesitantly.

Cutting her off, Beast Boy said, "We have a reason to think you sister could betray us."

* * *

**Rory: Ooh. The spooky-ness!**

**Tria: Beh?**

**Rory: Shut up.**

**Tria: You interrupted me eating my chocolate ice cream!l**

**Rory: I don't care. Now go away.**

**Tria: Ugh. You-you called me! Over here! WHYYYYY! God, leave me alone::Stomps off:**

**Rory::Watches: Huh. There. :Sticks out tongue: I wanted to bother her . . . Anyways, please review! It would make my crummy day! My best friend is moving to IDAHO! NOBODY lives in Idaho! Just potatoes!**

**(I mean no disrespect if you live in Idaho. I am merely ranting out my anger.)**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada.**

**A/n: Well, welcome to another chapter of Sisters. Yay. To tell you the truth, I am typing this before the previous chapter was posted, so I can stay ahead of the game. (I'm using the computer I usually can't use to type it. This one doesn't have internet.) Anyways, for those of you who enjoy this story, I hope this chapter works for you.**

**Reviews:**

**Raidersrule76: What is it with you and Eastern Coast states? Yeah. Okay. I don't care if it's short . . . Hey, as long as it's up and it gets the point across. Yeay! Emotional pain! Later.**

**kittykat: Nice to meet you. At least I don't think I've met you . . . Here is the continuing!**

**EMBER91: Hey there Emmykins. Joe be gone . . .**

**shadowedstar213: Heh. Updated! Sorry it was late though. I was going to update Tuesday but I was grounded.**

**Hekatie: Thanks a bunch. I do miss him though . . .**

**Chapter now!

* * *

**

They're lying.

Sierra would never betray the Titans! My sister would never do anything that would hurt me. Never! Not me, not my friends, and not anyone else. She's just an innocent girl! She would never hurt anyone.

_That's what he said about you._

That little voice in my head has a point. That's exactly what Beast Boy probably said about me. _She wouldn't hurt me._ But isn't that exactly what I did? I hurt him. I betrayed him. I brought his worst enemy to kill him. Raven knew, she knew I was a traitor. She told them that from the beginning, and no one ever believed her until it was too late.

She will be believed. She was right before. Why not now?

* * *

Terra couldn't sleep after her long and painful day. She lay on the bottom bunk in her room, listening to Sierra's light breathing. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Throwing off the covers, she quietly got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe some warm milk would settle her stomach.

As she reached the room, she found that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Cyborg was sitting at the table, a steaming bowl of Ramen noodles before him. He looked up and saw her standing, somewhat awkwardly, in the doorway. He motioned for her to sit down. Terra took the seat with relief. _That's someone who doesn't hate me._

"So," he said, slurping up some noodles, "What brings you down at this time of night?"

She sighed. "It's just that . . . I have a lot on my mind right now, Cyborg."

"I know what you mean," he said, nodding. "Robin has a lot to do as a leader, so I – ah – took it off his mind."

"Beast Boy hates me," she said. To her horror, tears had started dripping down her cheeks. "He hates me because I betrayed him. It doesn't matter that I apologized, and I forgave _him_ for telling my secret! He still hates me."

Cyborg shook his head. "BB never told anyone about you. What was it anyway?" When he saw the look on her face, he said, "Never mind. The point is that BB didn't tell Robin. Robin figured it out on his own."

"What?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Girl, you're gaping."

She snapped her mouth shut. "Robin figured it out? Beast Boy didn't tell him?"

The taller boy sighed. "That's what I've been tryin' to tell ya, Terra. BB didn't do anything, and he didn't talk to Robin for days after you left. See, I think BB blamed your leaving on Robin." He swallowed some broth. "I think he was right."

"No," she whispered.

* * *

I can't believe what Cyborg is saying. He has to be telling the truth but I don't want it to be true!

If he's right, I did this to the wrong person. If he's right, I hurt Beast Boy because of something he didn't do.

He can't be right.

Please, let it be wrong, let him be lying. Beast Boy made a mistake, and that's all. I made the mistake of betraying him. I was the one who couldn't deal and joined Slade to defeat the Titans. I am so sure that Cyborg isn't telling the truth.

But part of me – a little part – knows that he's right. He's telling the truth. Beast Boy wouldn't have hurt me. Robin isn't stupid, if you would have seen me you would have known I needed help controlling my powers. All Robin did was use basic human common sense. I know this is what happened.

But now I know the truth.

I hurt Beast Boy, the only person who ever really cared about me, and I turned him away and joined his enemy. I betrayed the Titans, the only friends I ever had. I walked away from the greatest adventure, the greatest good that could ever happen to me. I left Cyborg, who could be like a brother. I left Starfire, who is always willing to be a friend to everyone. And I left Raven, the greatest ally you could have. I left them, I betrayed them.

And I did it for absolutely no reason at all.

* * *

"Hello, Tara!"

Terra awoke to a rather large pair of brown eyes right in front of her own blue ones. She about had a heart attack. "Sierra!" She yelled from the floor. "What the heck were you doing?"

Her sister looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Ta-Terra," she said. "I only wanted to wake you."

She rubbed her banged head. "It's okay," she said. "I'm awake. Did you want anything in particular? Breakfast maybe?" She looked at the time. 6:02. She sighed, then climbed back up on her bed. The floor was rather hard.

"No," she said simply. "I needed to ask you something." Her voice had gotten very brisk and businesslike. "You need to help me."

"With what? Can't find the bathroom? It's just down the hall, third door on your left," she told Sierra, then laid her head on the pillow. Warm, comfy pillow that it was. She was trying to drift off to sleep when Ana pushed her.

"That's not it," she said. "I need you to help me annihilate the Titans."

* * *

**Duhn-duhn-duuuuuuhhhhhhn. Annihilate the Titans? What?**

**To find out more, please review!**


	5. V

**Disclaimer: Isn't mine, people, don't sue me. Well, Teen Titans isn't mine. I do, however, own a lovely pair of socks. See: Shows all the nice people her pretty socks : They're red.**

**A/n: Hey there. Rory again. I for one am seriously on a typing spree. This is the fifth chapter of Sisters and I just finished typing the fourth. This is a very good thing. I will update sooner. Not that it matters.**

**This is the end. Yes, the end of short little "Sisters," which I wanted to finish in APRIL . . . You see how that goal went. (Sigh.) Oh, and there's a secret . . .**

**Sorry, no review answers, guys, but thanks all! (I'm in a hurry to post.)

* * *

How dare she?**

How could she do this? The Titans are her friends! They're my friends! They opened their home and hearts to her, and she wants to betray them!

She wants me to help her.

It isn't fair. I betrayed them once, so she thinks I'll do it again? No. I wouldn't. I couldn't do that to my friends. They've already forgiven me again, accepted me three times. I want to be part of the Teen Titans now. I refuse. I won't help her. I won't hurt them again.

For once, I have a brother in Cyborg. The Titans are my family now. Nothing can ever change that.

Including my real sister.

* * *

Terra stared at her sister blankly. A look of complete and utter horror slowly spread across her face. "You want me to . . ."

"We must annihilate them, Tara," she said urgently. She was in her uniform, a brown tank top with a slashed gold 's' on it and shorts. "If we go now, we can set detonators in the Tower's sensitive areas and blow the place to the sky!" She had a look of relish on her face.

Just _thinking_ about destruction made Terra's stomach flip. She'd seen too much to ever want to see it again. It hurt to hear about it. "Ana," she said slowly, changing her language to Markovian, "Why do you want to kill them?"

Her golden eyes hardened. "They make a mockery of our country," she said harshly. "Turning you to stone! How dare they? It is there fault you were hardened like that. They are to blame. Do not try to protect them, Tara. I know they hurt you. Look." A faint blue bruise was beginning to spread across her cheek where Slade had hit her before. She didn't know that being stone would slow the bruising. "They did that, didn't they?"

"No," she whispered. "They didn't."

Ana looked shocked.

"There's something I didn't tell you," she said softly. "I wasn't working for the Titans when I was turned to stone. I was working for someone else." She paused. "A man named Slade."

And so she began the story.

* * *

"Raven?"

The girl looked up from her book. For some reason, Terra was standing in the doorway. She looked terrible, like she'd been crying. Her face was puffy and red, tear-tracks glistening on her face. Her clothes were rumpled, just pajamas, even though it was nearly noon. She wanted to sigh rudely, but something told her not to. "What's wrong?"

She gulped audibly. "I just told Sierra the story. About Slade."

Raven's eyebrows shot up and she moved to her bed. Why was Terra telling her this? "What – why?"

"Ana wanted to – to destroy the Titans," she said, falling on her knees. She covered her face and burst into tears. "It's not fair," she choked between sobs. "I-I wanted her to be my-my best friend. But she w-wanted to hurt you."

Having been a Titan for so long, Raven took life threats rather seriously. "Where did she go?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"She's still here," Terra said. "She wanted to talk to Cyborg."

* * *

She's still my sister.

Even though she wanted to kill us, even though we are as different as earth and sky, we are sisters.

Whatever happens, where ever we go, no matter what we fight, no matter _if_ we fight, we are sisters. We are sisters, and always will be.

She understands now. She knows that it's not her fault, not mine, not the Titans'. I told her that it's Slade's fault, that he exploited me and beat me, leaving me to die. Now, she wants him dead.

Let the Slade hunt begin.

* * *

**A/n: So there. I'm done. The end of "Sisters." I hope it's not a disappointment. The sequal is called "Thicker Than Water," dealing with another sibling set. (This is the beginning of a series called "Apprentices" and is long and ongoing for, um, a long time? At least a year.)**

**EXCERPT FROM THICKER THAN WATER:**

"Konnichiwa."

"Huh?"

"Hablo Espanol?"

"What?"

"Bonjour?"

"Dude, will you speak in ENGLISH?"

"Ohhhhh, you speak _English_!"

**In case you have no idea what that was about . . . Good! You're not supposed to! But you do want to find out, right? Stay tuned for the sequal!**

**(While you're at it, visit some of my good friends, Queen-of-Azarath, Raidersrule76, and EMBER91.)**

**So . . . If you could, please review!**


End file.
